Seishuku Meichou
|image = |name = |kanji = 静粛明澄 |race = Undefined |birthday = October 2nd |age = |gender = Male |height = 5'8'' |weight = 170 |eyes = Blue and White |hair = None |blood type = |affiliation = Himself |previous affiliation = none |occupation = none |previous occupation = none |team = none |previous team = none |partner = none |previous partner = none |base of operations = Hueco Mundo |marital status = Single |relatives = None |education = None | status = Alive | signature skill = }} Seishuku Meichou (静粛明澄 Silent Lucidity), also known as Experiment X is an experiment by The Shinigami Institute of Research and Development. During another experiment's escape, he also found a means out and has since resided peacefully within Hueco Mundo. Though the Institute has been able to track his spiritual power, they have so far respected his wish to not be found. Due to his extremely complex DNA and the bonding method used to create him, he is currently unstable and it is unknown how much longer he can stay alive. Appearance Seishuku is a small but well built man. He wears a yellow and black jacket with black pants and boots similar to his jacket. He wears tight metal chains around his chest to keep everything in place and adorns his clothes in x's to honor his experiment code of x. His face is quite freakish, appearing metallic and evil in appearance. The top of his head has small spikes that jut out. His eyes are a soft blue with white curved lines running through them. Personality Despite his appearance, Seishuku is a very calm, well mannered man. Unlike many of the other experiments, he was fine with what they were doing to him since they gave him birth. He is quite friendly and is considered to have some of the best manners around. Seishuku loves quiet and peace, he often turns on soft jazz music to help him relax though enjoys the upbeat kinds as well. He is prone to being a bit spontaneous, thinking of things on the spot. He usually finds battle deplorable but against a good opponent he enjoys the thrill of matching his wits against others. He thinks of everything as a challenge and never backs away. History In one of their many experiments, the Institute tried to create life from scratch. Their objective in this experiment was to create the perfect being from base DNA alone. Taking DNA from Shinigami, Humans, Hollow and even a single Togabito, they began to construct what would become Seishuku. However, as their progress furthered, they came upon the problem of life itself. They could construct a body, but they could not create an actual soul, the spark of life. Teams were sent out to find a soul in Rukongai that could serve as a viable candidate for Experiment X. Two weeks later, a small infant boy was found abandoned in Rukongai. He had no home, no nothing. No one would miss him and so he was brought to the lab. Experiment X was then reduced to a chemical compound that was administered to the child in several injections. Years passed and the child slowly developed into Experiment X. They raised him as if he was their child. As he reached adulthood, his abilities began manifesting, greatly exciting the members of the research team. Though as time began to pass, he grew tired of living in a laboratory. One night, Experiment Z had managed to escape. Seeing the confusion and panic, Experiment X decided it would be a good time to make his own escape. Focusing his abilities, he transported himself to Hueco Mundo where he adopted the name and has been living peacefully since. Powers and Abilities Due to the many parts of his DNA, Seishuku has developed many unique abilities and some of those that make up himself. Acidic Touch: Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies that all Hollows possess this power. When a Hollow grabs a Human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is shown to get burned as if acid were poured onto it. This was shown when Orihime was grabbed in the leg, and on the wound on Chad's back. These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time though. Seishuku developed this ability early on and has learned to control it so that his touch can burn right through something or be very mild, warming and only slowly chewing away whatever he touches. Teleportation: Though he has no form of regular high speed movement like Shunpo or Sonido, Seishuku is able to teleport. This ability literally rips every cell of his body apart and reconstructs it elsewhere all in an instant. Doing so causes a huge release of energy at the start point of the teleport, often exploding wildly. The ability requires great focus and takes a minute to activate. This ability is very rough on Seishuku given that he is unstable. Teleports do not always go right and something can end up out of place or not attached as firmly as it was. He wears metal chains around himself to hold everything together as it is supposed to be. Body Possesion: An ability gained through his unstable body, Seishuku is able to fuse with anything that shares DNA structure with him, be it Human, Shinigami, Hollow or Togabito. In doing so he completely takes over the body, destroying the original soul in the process and creating a new form with enhanced abilities of both forms, the body and Seishuku. Though he can attempt to fuse with anything, only a being that is noticeably weaker than him will actually work. The transformation can last up to a few hours but Seishuku can at any time revert to his original state by breaking the body down and using it to repair his injuries. This is the only means he has found so far of repairing badly damaged areas of his body. Kidō Practitioner: The ability he inherited from his Shinigami DNA, Seishuku is able to use kidō but has never been a fan of doing so and thus is not very good with it. Genius Intellect/Master Manipulator: His most terrifying asset. Though he is very kind, he views everyone as a pawn in a game of chess, moving people around to capture what he wants. His intellect is what has allowed him to convince those in the Institute to not come after him. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Being that he carries no form of weapon, he has learned to utilize his body as great fighting weapon. Enhanced Strength: The combined might of a Togabito and a Hollow has resulted in Seishuku being abnormally strong. Hypnotic Eyes: The rings in his eyes are capable of moving and inducing a trance on anyone who looks into them. Great Spiritual Power: He boasts the spiritual power level of a captain of the Gotei 13.